stop calling
by LolaBlackx
Summary: Andrellie. Drellie. Mew. whatever you want to call them, they are hella cute.
1. Chapter 1

Short one shot. It is based on the sneak peek, but it's not word for word. Hope you enjoy. x

He rushes behind her through the hallway, flashing smiles here and there to the people walking by.

"Mellie, Slow down." He does a really quick jog to get in front of her.

"You've been ignoring my calls."

"Stop calling." She moves quickly and starts walking really again. _Damn this woman._

"You want me to walk by you everyday and pretend nothing happened? Is that what you want?"

"That is what must happen, yes."

"Damn it Mellie! You deserve something real. Someone who is just not playing the part of the man who loves you. Someone that actually does." _Oh. Did he just?Did he just say he loved her?_

"Andrew...can we please talk about this somewhere else?" She walked into the nearby conference room. She was shocked. She loved their time together and they Definitely had feelings for each other but _he loves her._ _Loves her_.

She entered the room and watched as he locked the door behind him. Neither said anything for a while.

"Mellie..."

"He called me his wife and not In that "_yeah I'm stuck with her for a long time_" way he usually does. What happened last week was a reminder that I am _his wife_ and I have my duties as his wife and as First Lady and it seems like I had forgotten."

"Mellie..."

"I'm not naive Andrew. I know where I stand with Fitz and I don't have high hopes for our marriage but we are married. I fooled myself into letting "us" happen because..."

"Why did you let us happen?"

"Because you are everything I've wanted him to be for the last 20 years. You care, you love, and you make me feel like a woman again, like I am alive, and I turned into a love struck teenager and allowed all this to happen. You're the Vice President. I'm the First Lady. We can't happen."

"Why not? He gets to sleep with whomever he wants and you get to smile and advance his career? Just because you end this doesn't mean he'll end it with Olivia. Why are you so hell bent on ruining the only thing that has made you happy in a while?" He walked up to grab her waist. "And don't you dare say you're not happy with us. I can tell. Every smile. Every laugh. Every look. Every kiss. Every touch. Every moan. I can tell. So why won't you let yourself be happy?" She caressed his face.

"Andrew, I can't afford to put myself first. Between Fitz' affair and now my affair my family is completely destroyed and I know it doesn't seem like it but we both love our kids very much and I will not hurt them Anymore. I can't. What Karen saw down there, that can never happen again and I'll make sure of it. If that means putting us on hold then that's what I'll do. I'm not asking you to wait for me. I'm not asking you to wait four years for me, but I hope you're there in the end." She didn't kiss him. He wished she did.

"Mellie, I waited 15 years for you, another four won't be hard." He brought her in for a hug. "Of course, during those 15 years I didn't have to see you everyday but I never had this kind of hope during those 15 years either. I'll be here."

She kissed him this time. Not frantically and passionately like they're used to. He cradled her head in his hands and savored what might be one of their last kisses for a while.

He realized she had completely dismissed his confession earlier but he didn't want to push her. He let it go because he has a lifetime to make her love him.

thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2

*5 years later* This was meant to be a one shot, but I didn't see any harm in continuing it by someone's request. x

Fitz had unoffically won. It was clear to everybody. Olivia was gone. It was basically everything Mellie had wanted. Andrew wasn't the jealous type but he did get jealous over little things when it came to Mellie. He was the one who ended it and he knew he had no right to complain but it just bothered him.

He approached Mellie in the meeting room. The meeting wouldn't start for another 30 minutes and he knew she liked to go early. He sat right next to her, instead of across like he's used to.

"Hey." He looked at her profile.

She looked up from the paper she was reading. "Hey." She was upset with him. That was clear.

"Can you take a break and talk to me?"

She let out a sigh. "I could do that. But really Andrew, you've made your choice and now it's too late."

"I had to. If I didn't I wouldn't be the type of man that someone like you would be interested in. Like Olivia said you like to run with the top dogs."

Mellie closed the folder.

"You took advice from Olivia Pope? Relationship advice? That's rich." She scoffed.

"It wasn't advice. I'm well aware of the level of hypocrisy in all this. What I'm trying to say is, she's right." He looked at her. She was hurt and he could tell. "You wouldn't be interested in me if I was a nobody and I don't want to be a nobody, not just for you but for me. I don't know anything else. This political world is my life as it is yours. I would never make you choose. You've fought so hard, given up so much and I would never ask you to throw all that away for me." He inched closer to her. "I love you Mellie. You hear me? I love you and if I have to let you go..."

She didn't let him finished. She grabbed his face and planted a kiss on his lips. He inched closer to reach her waist. Without separating their lips, Mellie made her way onto his lap. She wrapped her hands around his neck

She finally let go of him and placed her forehead on his. "Thank you." She spoke softly.

He let out a heavy breath. "For what?" He placed his hand on one of her thighs.

"For not pushing, for understanding, for not making me choose. Thank you."

She kissed him softly once again and hugged his head to her chest.

"What are we going to do?" It didn't escape him that she didn't respond to his love confession once again but he didn't push her on the subject. "I mean, we can't keep doing whatever we were doing. We were terrible at hiding this." They laughed.

"I don't know." He hugged her waist even tighter. "We'll figure out something."

They had forgotten about the meeting so when Cyrus and Fitz walked in the room Mellie jumped out of Andrew's lap like lightning. "I didn't hear y'all coming in." She fixed her hair.

Fitz looked upset but Cyrus smiled at her.

"That's okay, I'm glad it was us and not someone else." Cyrus remarked.

Fitz walked to his seat and threw the envelope of papers he was carrying angrily onto the table. "Let's get started."

Cyrus spoke. "Half the board is not here yet..."

"I said, let's get started!" He practically yelled.

Cyrus took a seat next to Mellie and stared at Fitz. "Whatever you say Mr. President."

The meeting went by smoothly and everyone but Andrew and Fitz left. Fitz closed the door as Mellie left.

"Andrew." He stated.

"Can I help you with anything?" They were like brothers and for the sake of that brotherhood he had kept his distance from Mellie but enough was enough. He had fifteen years to treasure her and he didn't.

"Actually you can." He looked him right in the face. "You can help me by staying away from my wife."

"Oh so now, she's your wife? I will stay away from her, when she requests that."

"She doesn't love you." He spoke very matter-of-factly.

"I love her enough for the both of us. She's comfortable with me. She tells me things that you wouldn't even begin to understand. I'm her friend, and she might not love me, but I will spend the rest of my life loving her. I'm here to serve my country and I will do a damn good job at it too, but don't think that I will let you take her away from me." He took a deep breath. "You know, if you loved her and treated her like she is meant to be treated, I would be more inclined to back off because I do respect the sanctity of marriage, but all you do is hurt her. You don't deserve her love." He walked towards the door. "Oh and next time you have a problem with me don't send Olivia to threaten me. Glass houses, Mr. President. Glass houses." He left and slammed the door behind him.

Mellie frantically waited outside the door. Smiling here and there to the people walking by. Once Andrew left, she followed him.

"What happened?" she checked his face to make sure they weren't in another fight.

"We talked." He said simply.

"You talked?" About what?" He was being very vague and she hated that. "Andrew Nichols, what did you talk about?" she demanded an answer.

He looked at her seductively. She was really cute when she got upset. "You're nose did that wrinkle thing. It's unbelievably cute." He avoided the question.

"Fine." She pouted and tried to walk away. He grabbed her arms and pulled into an empty meeting room. He remembered to lock the door this time. He cornered her and pulled her into him. "We talked about you. That's it." He smirked.

"Why did you have to pull me into a room to tell me that?" she tried to be annoyed at him.

"Oh no, I didn't pull you in here to tell you that. I pulled you in here for this." He placed one of his hands on the wall and connected her lips to his. Meanwhile, one of his hands cupped one of her breasts. He moved his lips to her neck and sucked on it very hard. She gasped.

"Andrew, that will leave a mark." She scolded him.

"Good.' He smirked.

"Are you claiming your territory?" she asked in disbelief.

He didn't answer her. He continued up her neck, with one hand slowly moving up her thigh.

"Andrew." She began but stopped to let out a moan when his finger found the inside of her thighs.

"You were saying?"

"This is so childish." She lost train of thoughts when his other hand moved inside her bra. "Oh! Never mind!" she stopped talking and guided his hand up her thigh.

"If you're going to claim you territory, claim it well." She bit his lips, and moved to his neck where she left a mark of her own. She softly bit one of his ears and whispered, "Take me Andrew. Take me right here on this cold hard floor. Claim me. Make love to me right now." He didn't skip a beat, and did as he was told.


	3. Chapter 3

Ratings have changed for this chapter. Thanks to my co-writer for this chapter, the amazing "QueenMellieGrant", this story is officially M-rated. She did an amazing job writing the M-rated portion of this chapter, so I hope you guys enjoy it. (Check out her story "New Beginnings". It's perfect.) x

Mellie walked up to Fitz and kissed him. Full on. After a few minutes she let him go and let out a big sigh.

"Fitz, I want a divorce." She stated.

He looked stunned. "What? Are you out of your mind?"

"No. For the first time in a long time, I'm levelheaded. I know what I want and it's not you. It's Andrew. I want a divorce." She walked over to the desk and leaned on the edge of it.

He was furious. "What the hell was that kiss for?"

"I was trying to see if I felt anything towards you. For me it was always the way you kissed me. That's when my feelings for you were at their highest." She thought about it for a while. "I feel nothing. Deep down, I'll always love you, but I'm not in love with you anymore."

He couldn't believe his ears. "We're at the beginning of my second term. We can't get divorced. Do you know how bad that looks?"

"I understand. I know we can't get divorced now. I'm not naive Fitz. What I mean is, I'm not your wife anymore, well I haven't been for a while now, but now I get it. I'll play the role, but I'm not your wife anymore. As soon as your term is over we will get divorced and when Andrew stands by me, you will stand by the both of us in whatever we decide politically speaking. I have been by your side for decades and I will continue to support you as the president of the United States, and when I choose to advance my career, hopefully you'll return the favor."

Fitz paced up and down. He was speechless. He never expected to lose Mellie. He always thought he would have her. He turned around to face her.

"What if I say no?"

"I'm not really asking you. I'm simply letting you know out of courtesy."

"Does this mean you'll stop seeing Andrew while I'm still president?"

"This means Andrew and I are not your concern. What we do and don't do is our business. To answer your question, it means I will handle myself discreetly. I will not flaunt Andrew in your presence or in this house, but I will not stop seeing him for you."

"And if someone finds out?"

"They won't." She walked towards the door. "I have a meeting." She shut the door behind her.

*three days later*

Mellie and Andrew had been careful. They met in low-key hotels and sometimes, even Andrew's apartment.

Hey." Mellie said entering the apartment. She dropped her purse by the table on the door and and made her way over to the couch where Andrew was sitting. He was still in his suit but his tie was loose around his neck and he didn't have on his suit jacket. _'God, he looks hot_.' Mellie thought.

Before she could sit down Andrew pulled her onto his lap so that she was straddling him. Cupping her ample ass in his hands he leaned in to kiss her. "I've missed you." He said pecking her lips. She giggled and blushed.

"We were just in a meeting together baby." Mellie replied as she ran her hands through his hair and kissed his nose. "Speaking of, have I mentioned that you are so sexy when you're talking politics. It really turns me on." She said seductively.

A mischievous grin appeared on Andrew's face. "Oh really?" He asks snaking his hands up Mellie's dress and pulling at her lace panties. Mellie hears the delicate fabric ripping underneath her and try's to stop him before they rip completely but its too late. He's already throwing the flimsy material into the floor.

"Andrew this is the fourth pair of panties you've ripped; those were my favorite ones too." She scolded. Andrew paid her no mind. He dipped one finger inside her and she drew in a sharp breath.

"You like it there?" He asks her. "Or there?" He asks pushing his finger deeper into her core and slightly to the left.

Mellie wants to reply but the words are stuck in her throat. All she can do is gasp. "Mellie" he calls as he wiggles his finger.

"Both. I like both." She replies breathlessly as she runs her hands through his hair and kisses him deeply. Andrew uses his other finger to tease her while moving the finger that's already inside of her in and out. She moans in his mouth and bucks her hips. Andrew suddenly stops and pulls his fingers away from her now soaking wet core and she whines. She hates to be teased. He pushes her off of his lap and she falls back on the couch. She starts pouting until she sees him get on his knees in between her legs. A smile spreads across her face. She loves when he does this. Andrew grips her thighs and pulls her to the end of the couch. She's completely exposed to him and he stares at it hungrily. He can't believe how wet it is. It's glistening in the dimly lit room. He moves his face closer to it and all Mellie can feel is his hot breath on her. She moistens even more. She begins to buck her hips as a silent plea for him to put her out of her misery. He smiles at her eagerness. Not wanting to keep her waiting any longer he dips his head between her thighs and runs his tongue over her glorious womanhood. She shudders. Andrew buries his head deep into her wetness and begins to feast like he hasn't eaten in months.

That familiar feeling starts to wash over Mellie. She can feel it building her in the pit of her belly. Her whole body starts to tingle.

"AnnnnnDrew." She whines quietly trying to push his head away, but he only grips her arms tighter and buries his face deeper into her wetness. He moans loudly and the vibrations from his moans only add to the pleasure Mellie is feeling. It's coming stronger now. She feels that familiar sensation and her body begins to convulse. She wraps her legs around Andrew's neck as she shakes.

Andrew chuckles lightly and does his best to remove her legs from the chokehold they have on his neck. He gets up off of the floor and hovers over Mellie. His face is glistening with her juices.

"You wanna taste yourself?" He asks. She nods weakly. He leans down to kiss her. As their tongues dance Mellie tastes the unfamiliar tang on his tongue and smiles. "

You taste incredible." Andrew says breaking the kiss. "You're over dressed Mr. Nichols." Mellie says. Taking a hint Andrew begins to take off his clothes. When his boxers dropped to reveal is his little friend Mellie grinned wickedly. Pulling him down on the couch she got up and straddled him. Andrew pulled her dress over her head and unsnapped her bra. Now they were both completely nude.

"Can I ride?" She asks as she sucks on his neck. Andrew nods and kisses her. She reaches between her legs and grabs ahold of him and expertly slides him inside herself. They both let out a sharp gasp. She wraps her arms around his and begins to move her hips. Andrew puts his hands on her waist and guides her into a steady pace. He leans down and pulls one of her breasts into his mouth gently sucking on her nipple. She loves that. She puts her hand on his head to hold him in place. She picks up her pace moving faster and faster loving the sensation he's giving her. Andrew feels her tensing up around him but he doesn't want her to come yet. He was just getting started. He flips her over so that she's on all fours and enters her from behind. She cries out in pleasure and grips the he couch. Andrew grabs a handful of her hair and pulls not roughly but hard enough to make her look back at him. They stare into each other's eyes with nothing but the sound of their sweaty skin slapping together and it's one of the most erotic moments that both of them has ever had. Andrew feels her tensing up again and decides to switch positions again. This time it's missionary; her favorite. She wraps her legs around him to pull him closer. She wants him to go deeper and he obliges. "Faster." She whispers and he picks up his  
pace. He aims to please. He leans down and sucks on her neck leaving bright red hickey in its place. He feels Mellie tense up around him and she bites down into his shoulder. "Shit Andrew." She whispers as she comes. He's comes right after, letting his seed flow inside her. After Andrew catches his breath he picks up Mellie and carries her into his bedroom where they cuddle up in his bed. Their bed.

"I can't wait for all this sneaking around to be over with." He kissed her palm.

She rubbed his thumb. "Me too." She laid her head on his naked chest.

*A week later *

Cyrus rushes into Mellie's office. He looked upset. Literally, it looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"Mellie! I condoned your little fling with Andrew because I seriously thought you deserved some happiness but Mellie you are smarter than this. How could you let yourself get caught?"

Mellie was confused. "What are you talking about?" She reached out for the newspaper he was holding. "_Looks like the Potus isn't the only one with Vice President Nichols under his wing_." She cringed.

"How is this possible? We took all the proper precautions! We were careful."

"Obviously someone suspected something and here you have it! Now we don't even have Olivia pope on our case."

"This makes absolutely no sense." She looked at the picture of her holding Andrew's hand near a hotel nights ago. It looked bad. Real bad. How could they have known? She took a breath. It finally dawned on her.

"Of course! That bastard!" She walked out slamming the door behind her. Leaving Cyrus even more confused.

Cyrus yelled behind her. "Is anyone in this damn administration going to let me know what the hell is going on?" He ran after her.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Very short I know but it's summer vacation y'all.

She was furious. How dare he out them to the reporters? How dare he meddle after she asked him not to?

She opened his office door. She looked over towards the two consultants that were in the room. "Can you both give me a minute with the President please? It's an urgent matter. Absolutely cannot wait." She smiled politely. She never lost her composure in public.

The consultants nodded and left. Mellie looked behind her to make sure they shut the door before she began speaking.

Fitz looked at her expectant. He was waiting to see what was so important.

She walked up to him and brought the magazine to his face. "What the hell is this Fitz?"

Fitz read the title and examined the picture. "That's you not being careful. That's you whoring around with MY Vice President. That's what that is Mellie."

Her eyes widened. She couldn't believe he used the word whore. Before she fully understood what she was doing she found her palm on his face. It hurt; she could tell by the way he flinched.

"No. That was you being Fitz. You couldn't just leave it alone could you? You're selfish. You have had someone by your side for years now and I've been here. Watching, hurting and swallowing my pride and now that I found someone you can't stand it. Do you really hate seeing me happy? Are you really that selfish? You don't love me, so why is it so hard to let someone else love me? Huh? Why?"

"Because he's not your husband. I'm your husband. You're suppose to be loyal to me. Do you know how stupid I look when people know you're sleeping with Andrew right under my nose? Do you know how humiliating that is?"

She was in shock at his hypocrisy. "Do I know? Do I know?" She shook her head. "You know what? I'm done. You made this mess so you clean it up. Tell the press you sent Andrew and I to do administrative work together. Tell them you were well aware of where I was that night and that you trust Andrew and I. Stop this from becoming another scandal because that is the last thing you need." She slammed down the newspaper & walked out.

Olivia lay her head on Fitz' chest. She smiled into his chest.

Fitz kissed the top of her head. "So how are you?"

"I'm fine. I have to clean up that Andrew and Mellie mess but with a few remarks from you, it should be all set. Other than that I'm fine." She got up to get dressed.

"Come on Liv, stay a little longer." He now noticed something was bothering her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing... It's just. Why would you go through all that trouble to make them break up? Another sex scandal would only hurt your administration…"

He knew where she was getting. "I don't want her back. It's just...I don't want her with him. She could be with anybody but she chose him just to spite me."

"I don't think either of them are trying to hurt you. You're trying to hurt them because deep down you still love your wife. Maybe you're not in love with her but in your mind she's yours."

"Liv..."

"It's okay." She put on her jacket. "I'm leaving." He hadn't denied her accusations.

Andrew looked at the clock. Mellie was suppose to be there 30 minutes ago. He knew she was stressed so he prayed that nothing happened to her on her way. He stopped pacing up and down when he heard the knock.

He opened it to find Mellie looking straight at him. She didn't come in.

He reached out to take her hand and softly pull her in for a hug. "Mellie."

She kicked the door close and tightened her arms around him. "What are we going to do?"

"I was talking to Olivia earlier and she said she handled it. It's going to be okay."

She kept sobbing into his chest. "Mellie. Did you hear me? It's going to be okay. Breathe."

"Andrew... I'm pregnant." She mumbled into his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

TADA! It didn't take me forever this time! If you're reading the Mellitz one, I will get to it soon.I'm having huge writer's block with that one. :( so enjoy this. X

She felt him tense up. She let go to examine his face. He seemed to be thinking. Hard.

"Andrew please say something. I have no clue what to do."

He kept his hold on her. He felt a light smack on his arm. "Andrew..."

He snapped out of his daze. "Mellie!" He kissed the top of her head. "What do you think we should name her? I think it's a she." He smiled big.

Mellie looked confused. He was happy. A minute ago he looked like the world was ending and now he looked like he won the lottery.

"Andrew! This is serious." She was flustered.

"I'm serious. Are we going to be one of those couples that mash up their names and make a baby name or one of those that just use a common name? I think we should name her something along the lines of your name, maybe Melanie."

"Andrew..."

Suddenly he paused. He finally realized the truth. "I'm over here choosing baby names and I haven't even stopped to think about the situation at hand." He looked at her. " Mellie…it's…mine right?"

Mellie let go of him simply to have ample room to smack his arm. "of course it's yours. Would I be here if it wasn't?"

He smiled and kissed her. "So what's the problem?"

She looked at him in disbelief.

He understood. "Oh! the whole 'you're first lady thing.' What are we going to do?" He finally caught up to her thoughts.

"We can say its Fitz. That's the only way this is going to work. I have to talk to Fitz. He has to be on board."

"It's going to work too..., seeing how you both just lost a child..."

She didn't speak of Jerry. "We're not going to bring that up. I'm not. The media is but I'm not going to use his death for situational gain." She saw that he was starting to apologize for suggesting it. "It's okay I'm not mad. Any other situation no matter how horrible, I would've tried to swing it someway to benefit the situation; just not this one."

"Of course. We have to tell Olivia too." Ever since Olivia returned from her escape with Jake she had been keeping a low profile. Mellie was well aware she was still seeing Fitz but she didn't even acknowledge her return.

"No, I can do this on my own. This is not an Olivia situation."

Andrew nodded. "I'll be right here for whatever you need."

She took his hand and led him to the couch. "I know." She put her head on his shoulders while he stroked her belly.

"I do like Melanie, but it seems like I'm a factory for boys." She laughed.

He laughed. "Factory. How romantic. Well if it is a boy we could name him Nicholas."

"Nicholas Nichols. You realize how absurd that sounds right?" She stopped talking and realized the baby won't have his last name.

"No Nicholas…Grant. At least that way he would still have my name in there."

"I'm sorry. Nicholas it is." She spoke softly.

"You know what? You name him if it's a boy. But I bet it's a girl so it won't matter."

"I'll name him Nicholas." She took his hand in hers. "Thank you."

"Pregnant." Fitz couldn't believe his ears. " You want me to claim another man's child?"

"Fitz!"

"No! I won't do it!"

Cyrus' mind was running. "At this point it's not an option Fitz! You have to! In a few months she'll be showing and yes she could say it's Andrew's and your presidency could end right there." He rubbed his head. "I won't let this end like this. You three figure out this mess." He took a seat.

Andrew stepped forward. "After all she has sacrificed for you..."

Fitz didn't even let him finish. "You shut up." He sounded like he was a little boy and he knew it but he didn't care. "If you had stopped screwing my wife when Olivia asked you to none of this would be happening."

"You mean when you asked Olivia to do your dirty work for you?"

Mellie was getting upset. "Enough! both of you. You're not solving anything." She took a pause to let them calm themselves. "We'll be making a formal announcement in about a week. You have time to think about it. Think about this long and hard before you throw it all away because of your pride."

Fitz entered their bedroom. It wasn't really theirs anymore. He never slept there but he did miss Mellie. For the majority of his life she had been his best friend. He saw her, still wearing only a robe, standing by the mirror. She had her hand over her belly. She suddenly stopped when she saw his reflection on the mirror.

"Oh. Hey." She turned to face him.

"I just came in here to see if you were ready to tell America about our new bundle of joy." He gave her a blank stare.

She nervously played with her fingers. "Thank you for doing this, even if you're just doing this for the sake of your presidency. I didn't mean for this to happen, but thank you. I don't expect you to raise it or even pretend to be a father to another man's baby."

"I'll treat it like it's one of my own, because it will be yours. I haven't been the best father to my own children but I won't mistreat your child simply because it's his." He looked at the dress that was laid out on the bed and picked it up. "Yellow. It has always been your color. " He looked at her and she was almost tearing up. " Come on, hurry and get ready." He placed the dress in her hand and kissed the top of her head. "I'm not a monster, I'm still the main you loved and married. Our hearts just belong elsewhere. You messed up and I messed up. Let's just take this one day at a time."

He quietly left the room.


End file.
